This invention relates to a quartz vibrator device having a spring member which having at least two U-shaped spring portions for supporting the quartz vibrator, said U-shaped spring portions are elongated to end portion of said quartz the center of gravity point of said quartz element.
In the conventional type of quartz vibrator device, there have been proposed various constructions to protect the quartz element from outer or external shock. One example of the conventional construction is shown in FIG. 1 which depicts, one end of a supporting spring 2 for supporting a quartz element fixed on a base end of a quartz oscillator 1 of the tuning fork type. The other end of said spring 2 is divided into two parts. The divided two parts of the spring 2 slightly extend inwardly and then are shaped into two U-shaped parts about a center of gravity G of said quartz element. The external end portion of said spring member 2 is fixed on a pedestal portion 4 which is mounted in a protective casing 3. In this manner, though it is obtained such a merit that the width of the divided spring is uniform and the flexure volume of the spring is small at a contact portion where the quartz element is constructed with the supporting spring member, it is inevitable that the quartz element tends to touch the inner surface of the protective casing because the end of the quartz element flexes largely in respone to a little flexure angle of the spring member about the contact portion. Therefore, to avoid the this drawback, the length of the spring member has been shortened or the width thereof has been increased. However, the elastic energy stored in the spring is accordingly decreased so that the oscillator is disadvantageously supported.
These attempts are not advantageous for the spring 2 which loses a positive strength even if the flexibility thereof is improved.
Therefore it is difficult to assure both effects that the quartz element is made as small in size as possible and that it is protected from external shock.